


【hades/thanzag】继兄被卡在洗衣机里的常见GV梗/brother-in-law got himself in wash machine

by boxiang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Laundry, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Step-Brothers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), sex in washroom, teacher thanatos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Summary: 王子19，大三学生，死神26，扎格在的大学的讲师，工作非常忙。是重组家庭（存疑）但是没结婚，倪克斯和哈迪斯有种搭伙过日子的感觉，但是孩子（特指扎格列欧斯）不知道，他以为爸妈结婚了。所以实际上这也不是真正的brother-in-law，这是他们俩搬出来住之后一段时间的事情啦我也不知道会不会以后把这翻译一下，先把英文题目写了吧】。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	【hades/thanzag】继兄被卡在洗衣机里的常见GV梗/brother-in-law got himself in wash machine

“我不应该给刻耳柏洛斯买这件衣服——我是说，买衣服这个行为很正常，哈迪斯只是不满我对刻耳柏洛斯亲切而已，只是，我不应该给他买一件会谋杀洗衣机的衣服……”

“所以你在这里花上了4分钟？”塔纳托斯拿着自己换下来的衬衫，把它塞进了脏衣篓里，那里面还躺着皱巴巴的T恤，一件扎格列欧斯的灰色的运动裤，以及几双健身房运动之后换下来的白袜子，它们一起趴在洗衣篮的底部。这些都是过去两周他和扎格列欧斯换下来的衣服的浅色的部分，它们本该在洗衣机里旋转，但眼下看来，洗衣机还腾不出那个空闲，“4分钟，只为了把刻耳柏洛斯的新衣服从洗衣机里救出来？”

“不是的，”扎格列欧斯说，他为了省力，腰早就塌了下去，屁股显得更高了，从侧面看来弧度夸张得有些滑稽，“让我纠正——我是在拯救洗衣机，如果就这么放着不管，待会儿我们就会看见这件衣服和你的衬衫绞在一起。”

“好吧，如果你需要我的任何帮助的话，就让我知道。”塔纳托斯说，他看着眼前扎格列欧斯这个朝后撅起来的屁股，大腿后侧的肌肉饱满地撑了起来，裤子的膝弯部分有一些朝内的褶皱，小腿很结实，脚踝因此显得纤细。

塔纳托斯闭了闭眼，下意识看了一眼手表，他心想这的确在某种意义上唤起了他的一些记忆。自打他俩搬出来住在一块儿，pornhub的高级会员账号就变成了共享的，扎格列欧斯不在意地对他展示自己的性癖，而塔纳托斯恰好也没什么可掩藏。让他想想，那些不属于他自己的搜索记录，一定是扎格列欧斯搜来看的，是什么来着——洗衣机、卡住、性爱、继兄弟？

“你还站在那儿吗？”扎格列欧斯说，“塔纳？”

“我还在，你需要剪子吗？”

“不了……这儿很小，我觉得我没法儿保证不刮伤自己，我只是想说——”

“卡在洗衣机里的继兄弟（my brother-in-law got stuck in a laundry machine）?”

“嘿！”扎格列欧斯叫道，塔纳托斯猜中了，但这不影响他感到一丝很细小的羞耻，继兄几乎想象得到在他脸上浮现出来的那一瞬间的羞恼，应当同他在扎格15岁那年在他床底下发现《花花公子》杂志时，脸上的那副神色相当，“我以为你不会有闲心去查看浏览记录的，这不是我的个人隐私吗？”

“我的确没看，只是点进网页之后，它自己就那么跳出来了，”塔纳托斯说道，“扎格，我们在用同一个账号，如果你不想让我看见它们，最好在看完之后就把它们删干净。”

他语气很软。鉴于两人已经在一起了，而让男朋友私底下看那么多黄片不是一个称职的对象应该做的事情。

塔纳托斯想起自己的工作，他当上扎格列欧斯所在的大学的讲师之后，生活并没有就此变得轻松愉快起来，他对未来的迷茫消失了——或者对塔纳托斯这样的人来说，那种迷茫本来也不存在——但谁也想不到本科在读的学生竟有那么多问题要问。虽然扎格列欧斯也是这个大学的学生，但他并不在扎格列欧斯的专业里就读，他们见面的时间就此被无限地缩短了。

扎格列欧斯一边从洗衣机里扒下那些断得一塌糊涂的纤维，一边想起来，在上周的周四下午六点半，晚课之前的所有课时结束之后，他准备回家，并在走廊里碰见来做晚课讲师的塔纳托斯。

最初他俩只是隔着走廊对视了一眼，他想抬起手打个招呼，但接下来塔纳托斯立刻就指了指扎格列欧斯左手边的男厕所。

扎格列欧斯走进去。很幸运，厕所里没有人。他心脏狂跳，觉得自己应该先等一会儿，等塔纳托斯进来，于是打开水龙头，凑在那儿疯狂地洗手。冷水穿过了扎格列欧斯的指缝，他看向镜子里面，瞅见一张通红的脸——冷水没能从他身体和心灵上带走任何热度，年仅19岁的年轻人完全没法儿停止自己那些从pornhub上学来的性幻想，他的眉毛皱了起来，一副忍耐的模样，而且扎格列欧斯悲哀地发现自己已经半勃。

身后的门响了一声，塔纳托斯的皮鞋在地板上发出敲击的声音。他猛地又把头低了下去。

扎格，这可是在学校里。

扎格列欧斯不敢看镜子，他紧盯自己的双手，以为塔纳托斯会就这么在这儿搞起来。但他只等到离洗手池最近的那个隔间的一声门响。

——塔纳托斯很谨慎。所以他想在隔间里亲热。

他意识到了这一点，然后猛地在裤子上擦了擦手，扭过身子，几乎是冲进了隔间。扎格列欧斯一进去就被塔纳托斯抱住了，隔间的门“磅”一声关上，书包给甩在了门边，他后退半步，被塔纳托斯压在门板上狂吻。

他们很久没这么用力的接吻了，塔纳托斯咬着他的嘴唇，双手伸进他的衣服，抚摸那些温热的肌肉，还有他结实的后背，他想摸更多，但还有工作在等他，塔纳托斯只能暂且把扎格列欧斯的舌头勾进嘴里，再用门牙去磨他的舌面。扎格列欧斯只觉得膝盖发软，阴茎变得更硬，贴住塔纳托斯的腿——那饱满的，笔直的大腿，和细腰，还有他圆润的肩头——不行扎格列欧斯，你不能想这个，接吻就够好了，别把一切变得没法儿收场。

“你——上——晚课？”

他断断续续地说话，塔纳托斯眯着眼睛，眉骨突出，银白色睫毛几乎拂上他的脸，而他本人则有如吃奶的羊犊那样吸吮扎格列欧斯的嘴唇，叫他简直没法儿从缝隙里多吐出一个字。这下扎格列欧斯也忍不住了，他开始抚摸塔纳托斯的后背，把手指从他后背的衬衫缝线那里滑下去，双手张开，握住塔纳托斯绷紧的两瓣屁股，小拇指停在下臀线上，被臀肌和大腿后侧夹在里面。

塔纳托斯放开他的嘴，他也半硬起来，但至少比扎格列欧斯还算“得体”一些。“我待会儿就得去上课，你是不是要回去？”他的意思是现在不行，半小时不够他用，而且最重要的是他不能勃起着去上课。

塔纳托斯咽了一下口水，“你今晚……”

“……有几个作业要交。”扎格列欧斯说，他恨自己要交那么多作业。塔纳托斯听出他的意思，把手放在了他的裤裆上——我没法儿射，但是我可以让你来一回。

“等等，等等，塔纳，不用管我，”他抓着塔纳托斯的手腕，肌肉包裹在衬衫下面，触感叫人留恋，“但是——你这周末？”

那时他可以，塔纳托斯点点头，不敢相信性爱竟变成了一种需要预约的情况。

“所以呢，你为什么从来不留下搜索记录？”扎格列欧斯又问，塔纳托斯告诉他，那是因为扎格列欧斯搜索的词条太多了，把他的关键词都压在了最底下。当他这么说的时候，又不由得开始觉得他俩的语气简直像是两个孩子在吵架。事实上，这种兄弟之间吵架的日子没有过得很久。塔纳托斯今年26岁了，扎格列欧斯只有19岁，哈迪斯和倪克斯住在一块儿的时候，修普诺斯和塔纳托斯将要七岁了，当扎格列欧斯开始记事，倪克斯带来的兄弟俩已超过十岁，可算作年幼的少年，或者成熟的男孩，太大了，没法儿和这位名义上的兄弟拌嘴。

扎格列欧斯换了个角度，他的腰摆在一个省力但是狼狈的地方，但鉴于这里只有他和塔纳托斯，这个动作便显得没什么大不了。塔纳托斯不得不承认的是，在扎格列欧斯点出那句话之后，一切都变得奇怪起来，人在自慰时的爱好与他真正做爱时的状态不可一概而论，自慰时更露骨，对欲望的幻想总比实践看起来大胆得多，而在这之前，在他们屈指可数的几次性爱之中，扎格列欧斯一直都表现得十分自持，仿佛他稍微奔放一点儿都会把塔纳托斯吓跑。

所以他的确是这么想的吗？如果他的确想这么做，塔纳托斯也不觉得这是一件难事。

“嘿，塔纳？”扎格列欧斯又说，他的肩膀原本拱起来，为了摘下卡在洗衣机内胆里的衣料，现在却塌下去，“现在是周末了，你在等什么呢？”

“好吧，如果你不想，也别笑话我——”他说，声音充满试探，“但是我们不能就这么来一回吗？”

这发展实在是太像GV了，连突然开始做爱的部分也显得很像，但周四那次狼狈的铺垫叫一切都显得略微顺理成章了一些。总之塔纳托斯没费什么力气就扒下了扎格列欧斯的裤子，并且把手指舔湿，胡乱塞了进去，给扎格列欧斯做润滑。他们上次做爱至少是一个星期之前，阴囊里早早积满精液，做爱的频率远远不够，扎格列欧斯疑心如果没有那几次自慰，自己恐怕会像个孩子一样遗精。

塔纳托斯的手指刚塞进去就感到一丝战栗，他的兄弟只把屁股露在外面，腰塌下去，他从不知道男人的腰可以软成这个样子。扎格列欧斯的一只手在洗衣机外面，摸向自己腿间，指头刚一碰上阴茎就开始呻吟，那仿佛是一种挑衅——塔纳托斯，你到底能不能在我把自己搞射之前插进来？

他可以。扎格列欧斯粗暴地给自己撸管的时候他就已经往那后面加了三根手指头了。在他们俩还在家里，躲着倪克斯做爱的时候，扎格列欧斯通常在走廊里用胳膊碰他的胳膊，然后给他一个“待会儿我们去我房间里”的眼神，然后他俩会在进入房间的那一刻便开始接吻。塔纳托斯尝试温和地对待他，但事实上那种温柔毫无作用，因为扎格列欧斯通常在中途打断动作，问他，为什么节奏这么慢。

他明明白白地告诉了塔纳托斯，那就是他俩根本不适用于任何温和性爱，当塔纳托斯主导的时候，他会掐着扎格列欧斯的脖子叫他快点，当扎格列欧斯主导的时候，他会趴在自己继兄的身上咬他的脖子和斜方肌。

塔纳托斯把阴茎抵在他的屁股上，扎格列欧斯实际上感觉很累，还没开始他就已经腰痛，塔纳托斯以手臂扶住他的肚子，叫他可以稍微放松在自己手上，龟头滑溜溜地擦过他的股缝。扩张做得很潦草，因此最开始很疼，他能感觉到身体里面被一点一点塞进去，从外到里，扎格列欧斯咬着嘴唇，洗衣机吸走了他大部分的声音，但那另一只手在内胆里的敲击声还是忠诚地传来。

塔纳托斯操到最里面，停了一会儿，直到那种被撑爆的痛感也变钝，变软，他才扶着扎格列欧斯的屁股动起来。

在塔纳托斯第一次发现扎格列欧斯对自己的感情的时候，他从来也没有想过有现在这一天，太疯狂了，他们是真正的继兄弟，出现在扎格列欧斯长到现在的每一卷家族圣诞录影带上，以清清白白的兄弟的关系，而他们现在真正在学着GV里面的镜头做爱。洗衣房的百叶窗没拉紧，有种半公开性爱的感觉，他们俩还没搬走的时候也经常这么干，扎格列欧斯总在倪克斯还待在客厅里的时候同他在房间里接吻。

室外的白光照到他的手臂，也涂上扎格列欧斯的屁股，为了不被塔纳托斯顶出去，他站得非常用力，肌腱都被抹上颜色。

扎格在哭叫，让他再快点儿，因为他的腰要坚持不住了，在洗衣机里做爱不是个好点子。他把头靠在内胆上，给刻耳柏洛斯买的衣服质地柔软，有效地包住了他的脸，也叫内胆里的空气变得更加温热，潮湿。扎格列欧斯低声嘟囔着，咬住一块送到自己嘴边的布料，自己上下抬起腰来，用屁股去撞那根阴茎。

塔纳托斯的阴茎够大，他操了第一下就磨到扎格列欧斯的前列腺，年少一些的那位叫了一声，头磕到滚筒，内胆不安定地转了一圈，又不得不叫他抬起腰，用后背撑住，扎格列欧斯摸见他的脊椎在皮肉下面起伏，便料想到蝴蝶骨在身后一耸一沉的样子。扎格列欧斯年轻有力的身体有如一把拉满了弦的弓，他什么都不用做，就可以叫塔纳托斯的阴茎在他屁股里越变越硬。那根东西像是填满了他的小腹。

扎格列欧斯真希望自己能摸一摸肚子，再说点撩拨塔纳托斯的情话，但继兄只是一边给他撸管一边干他，十分有力，扎格列欧斯没法说话，情欲捆住了舌头，快感掐住了嗓子，叫他变成哑巴。

有一只手顺着他的肚子摸到了滚筒里面，洗衣机里很热，而外面很凉爽，温差太大，扎格列欧斯被摸得乳头挺起，他上半身出满了汗，锁骨又湿又热，两片胸肌也变得软滑。塔纳托斯摸不见那么里面的地方，他只从他的腹肌上抹了一把，沾了一手的汗，然后“啪”一声打在扎格列欧斯绷紧的屁股上，简直又脆又响，扎格列欧斯差点跳起来，阴茎吐出一大堆前液，在他身前上下摇晃。

“就——就做这一次，我们就得回床上去……”

他被热得难以呼吸，塔纳托斯听不见他的声音，抽出阴茎，把他从洗衣机里面扶出来，扎格列欧斯发出一声疑惑的短音，只一会儿塔纳托斯又扶着他面对面地操回去。年少者大口呼吸外面的空气，他的头发都打湿了，贴着额头，粗眉毛上全是水迹，他在亲吻塔纳托斯的锁骨时感觉到自己嘴唇滚烫。塔纳托斯把他里面插得又热又软，扎格列欧斯在他第二次掌掴自己的屁股时射精了，几分钟之后塔纳托斯也高潮的时候，他才意识到他们俩都没想起来要戴套子这件事。


End file.
